16 Marca 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 5/75 - Finansista; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Soczi 2014; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Świat się kręci - the best of - /25/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Domisie - odc. 292 Oszczędzaj papier; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 6/21 - Most - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 39 Zagłębie i Śląsk; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 8/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Skoki Narciarskie - MŚ w lotach narciarskich - Harrachov - konkurs drużynowy ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - MŚ w lotach narciarskich - Harrachov - konkurs drużynowy ( 1 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Skoki Narciarskie - MŚ w lotach narciarskich - Harrachov - konkurs drużynowy ( 2 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Świat się kręci - the best of - /21/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 55 (seria V, odc. 3) - Przegrany - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2832; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Słodkie życie - /3/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Soczi 2014; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 20:08 Cavaliada - Kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 94 (seria VIII, odc. 3) - Wybacz mnie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Miłość z przedszkola 2 (Zweiohrküken aka Keinohrhasen 2) - txt. str. 777 119'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); reż.:Til Schweiger; wyk.:Nora Tschirner, Matthias Schweighofer, Emma Schweiger, Edita Malovcic, Til Schweiger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Bękarty wojny (Inglorious Basterds) - txt. str. 777 146'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2009); reż.:Quentin Tarantino, Eli Roth; wyk.:Brad Pitt, Melanie Laurent, Diane Kruger, Til Schweiger, Eli Roth; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Homeland II - odc. 10 (Homeland II, ep. 10); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Miłość z przedszkola 2 (Zweiohrküken aka Keinohrhasen 2) 119'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); reż.:Til Schweiger; wyk.:Nora Tschirner, Matthias Schweighofer, Emma Schweiger, Edita Malovcic, Til Schweiger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 W krainie lwów - odc. 1/6 (ep. 1/6 Lion country) 22'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Philip Broadhurst; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Ostoja - odc. 111; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1047; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1084 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1085 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Kultura, głupcze (101); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Amba - tygrys syberyjski (Amba - the Russian Tiger) 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Mike Birkhead; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Szafir - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Hiszpania - Wyspy Kanaryjskie (147) Teneryfa - W cieniu Teide; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe - Joe Kidd (Joe Kidd) 83'; western kraj prod.USA (1972); reż.:John Sturges; wyk.:Robert Duvall, John Saxon, Clint Eastwood; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Falun - 10 km dowolnym ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:25 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Falun - 10 km dowolnym; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:25 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Przesłuchania w ciemno - Podlasie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Przesłuchania w ciemno - Wielkopolska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 550 - Przed terminem; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - odc. 5/26 Pierwszy dyżur - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (26); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin 2013 (3) Na letnisko czy do wód; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Sherlock - odc. 3/9 Wielka gra (Sherlock, ep. The Great Game) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Kocham kino na bis - Poważny człowiek (A Serious Man) 101'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Francja (2009); reż.:Joel Coen, Ethan Coen; wyk.:Michael Stuhlbarg, Fred Melamed, Adam Arkin; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Joe Kidd (Joe Kidd) 83'; western kraj prod.USA (1972); reż.:John Sturges; wyk.:Robert Duvall, John Saxon, Clint Eastwood; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 07:00 Kino po berlińsku 2014 07:30 Pogoda 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd 08:00 Małe ojczyzny 08:35 Warmia i Mazury na zimę 09:00 Rączka gotuje 09:30 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 10:00 Program lokalny 11:00 Saga rodów 11:30 Podwodna Polska 12:00 Głos regionów 12:30 Astroregion 13:00 Zapraszam na kawę 13:30 Przystanek Ziemia 14:00 Kultowe rozmowy 14:30 Siła komandosa 14:40 Echa tygodnia 14:45 Wokół nas 14:55 Wisła od źródła do ujścia 16:00 Młodzież kontra 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 17:30 Program lokalny 21:00 Echa tygodnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Siła komandosa 22:00 Program lokalny 23:05 Telekurier extra 23:35 Wisła od źródła do ujścia 00:35 Wokół nas 00:40 Pogoda 00:45 Dziennik regionów 01:10 Pogoda 01:20 Młodzież kontra 02:15 Telekurier extra 02:55 Wokół nas 03:25 Głos regionów 03:55 Wisła od źródła do ujścia 05:00 Wokół nas 05:05 Telekurier 05:30 Wokół nas 05:35 Raport z Polski 06:00 Wokół nas 06:05 Czas na pracę! Praca na czasie! 06:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (13) 08:20 Jeźdźcy smoków (11) 08:55 Happy wkręt 2 - film animowany (Niemcy,USA,2009) 10:35 Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż - film animowany (USA,2006) 12:15 Dziennik cwaniaczka 2 - komedia (USA,2011) 14:15 Top Chef 2 (2) - reality show 15:50 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo (2) - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Nasz nowy dom (11) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20:00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 7 (3) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Kości 9 (169) 23:00 Obserwator - thriller (USA,2000) 01:00 Świat według Bundych 6 (140) 01:30 Świat według Bundych 6 (141) 02:00 Świat według Bundych 6 (142) 02:30 Świat według Bundych 6 (143) 03:00 Magazyn sportowy TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (11) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (11) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Efekt domina (3/8) - serial dokumentalny 11:35 Co za tydzień 12:15 Sama słodycz (2) 13:15 Prawo Agaty (2) 14:15 X Factor (3/14) - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Happy Feet: Tupot małych stóp - film animowany (Australia,USA,2006) 18:00 Ugotowani (3/12) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda (5900) 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Lekarze (3) 21:00 Project Runway (3/13) - reality show 22:00 Na językach (3/13) - program rozrywkowy 23:15 Ninja zabójca - film sensacyjny (Niemcy,USA,2009) 01:05 Uwaga! 01:20 Arkana magii 02:40 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:45 Mega Chichot (56) - program rozrywkowy 06:10 Dekoratornia - magazyn 06:40 Czarodziejki (137) 07:40 Jurajscy wojownicy (2) - serial popularnonaukowy 08:45 Pies na wagę diamentów - film familijny (USA,2008) 11:00 Galileo (409) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Ludzkość - historia nas wszystkich (5) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:30 Frank i dżungla (1) - serial przyrodniczy 14:40 Bitwy starożytności (3) - serial dokumentalny 15:40 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (10) - magazyn kulinarny 16:40 Mega Chichot (57) - program rozrywkowy 17:25 Dwanaście prac Asteriksa - film animowany (Francja,1976) 19:00 Galileo (411) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Wpół do śmierci 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,2007) 22:05 Ładunek - thriller SF (Szwajcaria,2009) 00:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (10) 01:10 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:10 Dekoratornia - magazyn 02:40 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:50 mała Czarna (238) - talk-show 04:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur 2 (18) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 No problem! (2) - program lifestylowy 07:00 Rodzinny ogród (1) - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Uwierzyć w magię: San Francisco (1) - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Sekrety Biblii: Templariusze (3) 09:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta: Arabski kupiec (2) 09:35 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta: Droga Krzyżowa. Początek (3) 10:05 Drużyna Tygrysów - Góra Tysiąca Smoków - film familijny (Szwajcaria,Niemcy,Austria,2010) 12:00 Biegiem przez las - film animowany (Dania,2011) 13:45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Pani Zamieć - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2008) 15:00 Coronado - film sensacyjny (Niemcy,USA,2003) 16:55 Śnieżne psy - komedia (Kanada,USA,2002) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Wymarzone wakacje (29) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Arcywróg/Wielki stank (31) 20:00 Niedziela z gwiazdami: Centurion - dramat przygodowy (Wielka Brytania,2010) 22:00 Spartakus: Zemsta: Miejsce w świecie (2) 23:05 Spartakus: Zemsta: Większe dobro (3) 00:25 Hellraiser: Droga do piekła - horror (USA,2002) 02:00 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3: Formacja Chatelet (4) - program rozrywkowy 02:45 Taki jest świat (245) - program informacyjny 03:25 JRG w akcji (10) - serial dokumentalny 03:50 Dyżur 3 (34) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 Z archiwum policji (11) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Menu na miarę (4) - program kulinarny 05:05 Z archiwum policji (12) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Menu na miarę (5) - program kulinarny TVN Siedem 05:25 Szymon Majewski Show (6/14) - program rozrywkowy 06:35 Mango 08:40 Czterej pancerni i pies (15/21) 09:50 Zaklinaczka duchów 3 (9/18) 10:50 Złoto dla zuchwałych - komedia wojenna (Jugosławia,USA,1990) 13:50 Przygoda na Alasce - film przygodowy (USA,1996) 16:10 Kosmiczny mecz - film familijny (USA,1996) 17:55 Dowody zbrodni 7 (16/22) 18:55 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 18: Na własną rękę (3/16) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Van Helsing - horror SF (Czechy,USA,2004) 22:50 Revolution (5/20) 23:50 Premiera: Bezsenność - thriller (USA,2002) 02:25 Arkana magii 04:30 Druga strona medalu: Dariusz Krupa (1/8) 05:05 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 05:45 Złotopolscy: Wizyty (52) 06:15 Złotopolscy: Czubatkowa polana (53) 06:45 Angry Birds (1) 06:50 Max Steel: Wielkie porządki (4) 07:10 Max Steel: Cytro atakuje (6) 07:45 Przyłbice i kaptury (1/9) 09:00 Zew krwi (1) 10:00 Gęsia skórka (27) 10:30 Gęsia skórka (28) 11:00 Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa: W niewoli uczuć - film przygodowy (USA,1999) 13:00 Zaklinacz psów 5: Jak przyjdzie co do czego/Honor Gottiego (37) - reality show 14:00 Dynamo: więcej niż magia 2 (1) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta: Arabski kupiec (2) 15:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta: Droga Krzyżowa. Początek (3) 16:00 Walka o bagaż: New Jersey (5) 16:30 Walka o bagaż: Los Angeles (6) 17:00 Australijska straż graniczna 2 (17) - reality show 17:30 Australijska straż graniczna 2 (18) - reality show 17:55 Sekrety Biblii: Templariusze (3) 19:00 Wyjaśnić niewyjaśnione (3) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 5 (6) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 5 (7) 22:00 Tuż przed tragedią 4 (6) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Starcie w przestworzach - film SF (USA,2008) 00:55 Ostatni prom - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1989) 02:40 Menu na miarę (10) - program kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (2) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (11) - program kulinarny 03:50 Dyżur 2 (22) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (4) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 2 (23) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (5) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 W blasku fleszy (1) - program rozrywkowy TV 6 06:05 Rodzina zastępcza: Ciemna strona Ojca (93) 06:35 Rodzina zastępcza: Podróż do Afryki (94) 07:10 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (21) - program rozrywkowy 08:10 Galileo (157) - program popularnonaukowy 09:15 Stary Testament (11) 09:50 Stary Testament (12) 10:20 Królewna Śnieżka (5) 10:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (38) 11:10 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (39) 11:30 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (40) 11:50 Dzieciaki mojej siostry same w domu - film familijny (Dania,2012) 13:35 Asterix Gal - film animowany (Francja,1967) 15:00 Premiera: Pies nr 1 - film familijny (USA,2010) 17:00 Zaklinacz psów 9 (3) - reality show 18:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy 2 (11) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Jurajscy wojownicy (3) - serial popularnonaukowy (USA,2008) 20:00 Włatcy móch: Cókier kszepi (103) 20:30 Włatcy móch: Klócz Bocianuf (104) 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (3) 21:30 Seks w wielkim mieście (31) 22:05 Seks w wielkim mieście (32) 22:40 Seks w wielkim mieście (33) 23:15 Przekręt - komedia sensacyjna (Wielka Brytania,USA,2000) 01:25 Tysiąc złych uczynków (11) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 01:55 Włatcy móch: Cókier kszepi (103) 02:25 Włatcy móch: Klócz Bocianuf (104) 02:55 Jazda Figurowa (45) - program rozrywkowy 03:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 Szósty zmysł (486) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Vitesse Arnhem - PSV Eindhoven 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Vitesse Arnhem - PSV Eindhoven 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: NAC Breda - Ajax Amsterdam 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: NAC Breda - Ajax Amsterdam 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii - Formuła 1 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii - Formuła 1 13:25 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Heerenveen - wyścig na 500 m kobiet Dywizji A 14:10 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Heerenveen - wyścig na 5000 m mężczyzn Dywizji A 16:00 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Heerenveen - wyścig na 1000 m kobiet Dywizji A 16:50 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Heerenveen - wyścig na 500 m mężczyzn Dywizji A 17:30 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Heerenveen - wyścig drużynowy kobiet 18:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń - mecz o 3. miejsce 19:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Energa Czarni Słupsk - AZS Koszalin 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń - mecz finałowy 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Asseco Gdynia - Stelmet Zielona Góra 02:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA FIT 10:00 Fresh mix 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:00 Miejska lista 13:00 Hity na czasie 14:00 Glamki 15:00 Teenage lista 16:00 grotESKA 17:00 School lista 18:00 Hip-Hop TV Top 10 19:00 Hot plota tygodnia 20:00 ESKA TV News 21:00 Hity na czasie 22:00 Touch 2 (5) 23:00 Rap Time 00:00 Polska noc TTV 05:30 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 06:00 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (4/9) - magazyn 06:30 Remont w stylu Vegas (7) - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (6/13) - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (7/13) - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Idealna niania... bez sekretów (2/14) - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Luksusowe zachcianki (3/6) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Na krawędzi życia (3/8) - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Wielkie przeprowadzki 2 (14/26) - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny magazynowe 3 (3) - reality show 11:30 Wojny magazynowe 3 (4) - reality show 12:00 Piekielna autostrada (7/8) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Włoska robota (2) - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Domówka (3/12) - reality show 14:00 Ostre cięcie 3 (3/12) - program rozrywkowy 14:45 4 wesela (13-ost.) - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Ekipa z Boom Town (2/6) - serial dokumentalny 16:40 Grzechy Ameryki (2/6) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Usterka 2 (2) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:40 Orzeł czy reszka? 3 (3/16) - program podróżniczy 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Criss Angel. Uwierz w magię. (3/10) - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Niezwykłe lata 80. (3/4) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 7 grzechów (1/8) - magazyn kryminalny 22:30 Cela - cykl reportaży 23:00 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Bałkany (2/12) - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Łowcy nazistów (3) - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Superwizjer 01:00 Nocna selekcja (2) - serial dokumentalny 01:55 7 grzechów (1/8) - magazyn kryminalny 02:25 Orzeł czy reszka? 3 (3/16) - program podróżniczy 03:20 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy (5/10) - program rozrywkowy 04:15 W ostatniej chwili (8/11) - serial dokumentalny 04:45 W ostatniej chwili (9/11) - serial dokumentalny 05:15 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:10 Disco Star - kulisy 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Disco Star - kulisy 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:15 Disco Star - kulisy 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Kuchnia polowa - program muzyczny 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Dance w Polo TV 16:55 Disco Star - kulisy 17:00 Top 20 17:45 Profesorre Toplalala - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Disco Star - najlepsze z najlepszych - program muzyczny (Polska,2014) 18:55 Disco Star - kulisy 19:00 Vipo-disco polo hity 19:55 Disco Star - kulisy 20:06 Koncert w Polo TV 21:15 Discopolot! 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Przeboje na czasie 23:05 Święta wojna: Dyrektor Bercik (47) 23:31 Święta wojna: Sylwester tysiąclecia (46) 23:50 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 08:00 Luluś (105) 08:10 Mały Pingwinek Popolo (1) 08:20 Lisek Pablo (1) 08:25 Lusia (1) 08:30 Szpital na Leśnym Wzgórzu (19) 08:45 Hydronauci (19) 09:00 Pierwsza miłość (1851) 09:30 Pierwsza miłość (1852) 10:15 Pierwsza miłość (1853) 11:00 Pierwsza miłość (1854) 11:45 Pierwsza miłość (1855) 12:30 Na rybę: Golf (7) - magazyn wędkarski 13:00 Ewa gotuje (186) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (187) 14:00 Synowie: Wykradziona tajemnica (23) 14:30 Synowie: Pusykat (24) 15:00 Synowie: Skarb! (25) 15:30 Mamuśki (1) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Nim poleje się krew (376) 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Dolczewita (377) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Portfel (378) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Happy New Year (379) 18:00 Doręczyciel: Praca (1/14) 19:00 Doręczyciel: Urodziny (2/14) 20:00 Bell i Belle - komedia romantyczna (USA,2005) 21:55 Biznes - film sensacyjny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 23:55 Świat według Kiepskich: Horror models (92) 00:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Polowanie na szczura (93) 01:00 Mamuśki: Rodzina (3) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (217) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (9) - teleturniej 03:30 Czas na kulturę (3) - program kulturalny 04:00 Na rybę: Małe rzeczki (5) - magazyn wędkarski 04:30 Mamuśki: Rodzina (3) TV Trwam 08:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 08:05 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 08:30 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego - program publicystyczny 09:00 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek - program religijny dla dzieci 09:15 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło": Prof. inż. Janusz Kawecki 09:20 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 09:25 Święty na każdy dzień: Wspomnienie, św. Gabriela Lalemanta - zakonnika i męczennika 09:30 Transmisja mszy świętej z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:30 Misjonarze Świętej Rodziny: Prowincja Polska - film dokumentalny 11:10 Boliwia (1) - reportaż 11:30 Święty na każdy dzień: Wspomnienie 11:35 Chryste ratuj (Opactwo Cystersów w Mogile - Kraków) - film dokumentalny 12:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem - transmisja z Watykanu 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska - program rolniczy 13:30 By odnowić oblicze ziemi: Radości i smutki św. Józefa - program kulturalny 14:30 Jan Paweł II. Papież stulecia - film dokumentalny 15:30 Prof. Iwo Pogonowski - wielki syn Polski (1) - reportaż 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:00 Wywiad z JE ks. Kard. Francis Arinze - byłym prefektem kongregacji ds. Kultu Bożego i Sakramentów 17:25 Święty na każdy dzień: Wspomnienie, św. Gabriela Lalemanta - zakonnika i męczennika 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień: Wspomnienie, św. Gabriela Lalemanta - zakonnika i męczennika 19:30 Przygoda z Biblią: Dzieje Noego - program religijny 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna: Felieton prof. Mirosława Piotrowskiego 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski - transmisja z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Vatican Magazine - watykańska kronika wydarzeń 21:50 Jak My to widzimy - program publicystyczny 22:20 Fryderyk Chopin i jego muzyka (11) - reportaż 22:50 Guadelupe - żywy obraz - film dokumentalny (USA,2011) 23:45 Naprotechnologia - z szacunku do życia - reportaż 00:00 Program dla USA i Kanady Stopklatka TV 06:00 Do widzenia, do jutra - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1960) 07:50 Szczęśliwy Teksańczyk - western (USA,1934) 08:55 Giuseppe w Warszawie - komedia wojenna (Polska,1964) 10:50 Wieczór - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,USA,2007) 13:05 Krzyżacy (1/2) - film historyczny (Polska,1960) 14:50 Marzyciel - dramat biograficzny (Wielka Brytania,USA,2004) 16:45 Nad Niemnem (1/2) - film obyczajowy (Polska,1986) 18:15 Królowa - film biograficzny (Francja,Wielka Brytania,Włochy,2006) 20:15 Futro - komedia (Niemcy,Polska,2007) 22:20 Pulp Fiction - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1994) 01:15 Królowa Margot - dramat historyczny (Francja,Niemcy,Włochy,1994) 04:05 Cube - horror (Kanada,1997) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP ABC 06:45 Lippy & Messy - do-be-do - kurs języka angielskiego 06:50 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka: Bałagan - program dla dzieci 07:05 Nela - mała reporterka: W krainie tygrysów (5) - magazyn dla dzieci 07:20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka: Co brzmi w trzcinie (16/39) 07:30 Miś Fantazy: Księżycowa kraina (3) 07:50 Wirtul@ndia: Księżycowe kłopoty - program dla dzieci 08:10 Tabaluga: Rajski ptak (47) 08:40 Smerfy: Ślub Papy Smerfa (39) 09:10 Domisie: Pysia Niechcemisia - program dla dzieci 09:40 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka: Autostopem do miasta 09:50 Lippy & Messy - do-be-do - kurs języka angielskiego 09:55 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka: Bałagan - program dla dzieci 10:10 Nela - mała reporterka: W krainie tygrysów (5) - magazyn dla dzieci 10:25 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka: Co brzmi w trzcinie (16/39) 10:35 Miś Fantazy: Księżycowa kraina (3) 10:55 Wirtul@ndia: Księżycowe kłopoty - program dla dzieci 11:20 Tabaluga: Rajski ptak (47) 11:45 Smerfy: Ślub Papy Smerfa (39) 12:15 Pszczółka Maja: Tęczowy pyłek (61) 12:30 Miś Uszatek: Huśtawka 12:40 Dziwny świat kota Filemona: Autostopem do miasta 12:50 Lippy & Messy - do-be-do - kurs języka angielskiego 12:55 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka: Bałagan - program dla dzieci 13:10 Nela - mała reporterka: W krainie tygrysów (5) - magazyn dla dzieci 13:25 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka: Co brzmi w trzcinie (16/39) 13:35 Miś Fantazy: Księżycowa kraina (3) 13:55 Wirtul@ndia: Księżycowe kłopoty - program dla dzieci 14:20 Tabaluga: Rajski ptak (47) 14:50 Smerfy: Z miłości do Gargamela/Nauczka dla Śpiocha (37) 15:15 Pszczółka Maja: Tęczowy pyłek (61) 15:30 Miś Uszatek: Huśtawka 15:40 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka: Autostopem do miasta 15:50 Słoneczna włócznia: Matylda (9/13) 16:25 Samochodzik i templariusze: Fałszywy brodacz (2/5) 17:00 Lippy & Messy - do-be-do - kurs języka angielskiego 17:05 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 17:35 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka: Nauczyciel śpiewu (17/39) 17:45 Miś Fantazy: Czarne ptaszysko (4) 18:00 Domisie: Nowa koleżanka - program dla dzieci 18:30 Tabaluga: Szalony kolos (48) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy: Ciamajda smerfuje przyszłość/Jak wysmefrować sny (40) 19:20 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja: Zachłanne żaby (62) 19:35 Wieczorynka: Miś Uszatek: Zguba 19:40 Wieczorynka: Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka: Miejsce na zapiecku 20:00 Słoneczna włócznia: Trop (10/13) 20:30 Samochodzik i templariusze: Tajemnica Bahometa (3/5) 21:10 Songowanie na ekranie - program edukacyjny 21:35 Od przedszkola do Opola: Przeboje z repertuaru Hanki Ordonówny - program dla dzieci 22:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:00 Informacje kulturalne 07:25 Syzyfowe prace: 1885-1889 (3/6) 08:30 3 x Bajon: Fundacja - film sensacyjny (Polska,2006) 09:40 Dekalog 89+: Pod wiatr nie popłynie słodki zapach kwiatów - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2009) 10:25 Informacje kulturalne 10:45 Młody Muzyk Roku 2014: Finaliści (7) - koncert 11:10 Cinema Italiano: Miłość - melodramat (Włochy,1948) 12:35 Żelazna ręka - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1967) 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o społeczeństwie?: Złudzenie postępu (4) - program edukacyjny 13:20 Kompozytorzy muzyki filmowej: Lalo Schifrin - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Hala odlotów 2: Lęk przed wojną (26) - talk-show 15:25 Andrea Bocelli - Miłość w Portofino (2) - koncert 16:25 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:25 Niedziela z... Andrzejem Grabowskim - wywiad 18:30 Niedziela z... Andrzejem Grabowskim: 19. południk - sztuka Juliusza Machulskiego 20:00 Niedziela z... Andrzejem Grabowskim: Lekcje pana Kuki - komedia (Austria,Polska,2008) 21:40 Młody Muzyk Roku 2014: Finaliści (7) - koncert 22:10 Więcej niż fikcja: Jutro - film dokumentalny (Rosja,2012) 23:50 Teraz animacje!: Josette - film animowany (Niemcy,2010) 00:00 Teraz animacje!: Jam Session - film krótkometrażowy (Niemcy,Polska,2005) 00:15 Co Ty wiesz o społeczeństwie?: Złudzenie postępu (4) - program edukacyjny 00:40 Kino nocne: Zło - dramat obyczajowy (Dania,Szwecja,2003) 02:40 Nocne czytanie w wannie - program artystyczny 02:50 Młoda Polska: Obcy - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2013) 03:30 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Rush - "2112"/"Moving Pictures" - film dokumentalny (USA,2010) 04:35 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (10) 05:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:25 Łowcy tajemnic: Ślady przeszłości (2) - cykl reportaży 08:00 Jan Paweł II i prymas Stefan kardynał Wyszyński - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 09:00 Maria Curie (3-ost.) - film biograficzny (Francja,Szwajcaria,Włochy,Polska,1991) 10:35 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Królestwo bez korony - cykl dokumentalny 11:45 Ginące cywilizacje: Cakoni z Peloponezu. Zapomniana forteca (10) - serial dokumentalny 12:50 Dziobem i pazurem - film dokumentalny (Polska,2001) 13:55 Wielka gra - teleturniej 15:05 Manewry miłosne, czyli córka pułku - komedia (Polska,1935) 16:15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Śmiertelny uścisk - serial dokumentalny 16:40 Cafe Historia: 600 lat stosunków polsko-tureckich - program publicystyczny 17:00 Lalka: Powrót (1/9) 18:30 Kalendarium historyczne: Z Sarnak do Londynu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny: 16.03.1986 19:40 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - komediodramat (Polska,1995) 22:00 Tajemnice początków Polski: Miasto zatopionych bogów - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 23:00 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Rommel - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Boża podszewka 2 (3/16) 00:40 Tyle słońca w całym mieście. Niezapomniane przeboje Anny Jantar - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 01:35 Piosenki z autografem - Marek Dutkiewicz (1) - widowisko 02:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 127; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 128; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Galeria - odc. 129; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Galeria - odc. 130; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Galeria - odc. 131; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (39); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Daleko nad zalewem; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Awantura o Basię - odc. 2/12* - Awantura druga, czyli rzecz o rozmazanej kartce - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:10 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 9/18* - Żółte wyciszenie - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Saga rodów - Ród Lechów; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Przemienienia Pańskiego w Gdyni; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:40 Chłopaki z Sosnowca cz. 1; koncert; STEREO 15:25 Polonia w Komie - Ekwador - Włodek (428); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Jaja inaczej czyli sękacz; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Czystość przede wszystkim; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs (WGRANY SPONSOR!); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1039; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 W Polskę idziemy... czyli jubileusz Wiesława Gołasa cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 13 - Królewska rakieta! (ep. 13 - Une fusee Royale); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 20* (seria II, odc. 7) - Koleżka Pana Boga - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 9/18* - Żółte wyciszenie - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Czystość przede wszystkim; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Dzień w Berlinie; reportaż; 16:9 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1039; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 13 - Królewska rakieta! (ep. 13 - Une fusee Royale); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Blondynka - odc. 20* (seria II, odc. 7) - Koleżka Pana Boga; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (184); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Saga rodów - Ród Lechów; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:25 Muzyka łączy pokolenia: Danuta Rinn i Kasia Stankiewicz - magazyn muzyczny 07:10 Szansa na sukces: Beata Kozidrak 08:15 21. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '84: Kabareton "Ostry dyżur" (2) - widowisko 09:10 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (33) - program rozrywkowy 09:40 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia: Tom Waits (6) - program rozrywkowy 09:45 Życie to kabaret: Kabaretożercy (2) - teleturniej kabaretowy 10:45 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: Trasasasa (2) - program rozrywkowy 11:45 Okrasa łamie przepisy: Ziemniaki i dojrzewający ser - magazyn kulinarny 12:20 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Życie codzienne Indian - reportaż 12:50 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (33) - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki: Studenci 14:20 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju (5) - program rozrywkowy 14:40 Najlepszy z najlepszych - teleturniej 15:15 Życie to kabaret: Grabowski jest dobry na wszystko: Grabowski na cztery pory roku (2) - program rozrywkowy 16:25 Szansa na sukces: Piosenki Jacka Cygana 17:20 A la show (2) - talk-show 17:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju (5) - program rozrywkowy 18:15 Życie to kabaret: Kraj się śmieje: Fantastyczna publiczność (1) - program rozrywkowy 19:20 Życie to kabaret: Kraj się śmieje: Niech żyje publiczność (2) - program rozrywkowy 20:10 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia: Chuck Norris (5) - program rozrywkowy 20:15 Najlepszy z najlepszych - teleturniej 20:50 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (34) - program rozrywkowy 21:25 Śpiewające fortepiany (2) - teleturniej muzyczny 22:30 Niezapomniane koncerty: Night of the Proms (6) - koncert 23:30 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010 (1) - widowisko 00:30 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010 (2) - widowisko 01:10 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010 (3) - widowisko 02:10 21. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '84: Kabareton "Ostry dyżur" (2) - widowisko 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Pogoda 07:40 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Gość poranka 08:00 Serwis info 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:36 Pogoda 09:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:06 Pogoda 10:15 Woronicza 17 - program publicystyczny 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Serwis sportowy 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Głos mediów - magazyn 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Kościuszko na morzu - reportaż 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:45 Serwis sportowy 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Info dzień 16:20 Serwis sportowy 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 17:04 Serwis info weekend 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 18:00 Konfrontacje - program publicystyczny 18:31 Sąsiedzi - program publicystyczny 18:56 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:13 Serwis sportowy 19:19 Pogoda 19:25 Pożyteczni.pl - magazyn 19:55 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 20:43 Serwis info flesz 20:50 Pogoda 21:00 Serwis info weekend 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 INFO Newsroom - program publicystyczny 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:48 Pogoda 21:51 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:55 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:50 Pogoda 22:55 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:50 Sportowa niedziela 00:16 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 00:31 Minęła dwudziesta 01:04 Serwis info flesz 01:11 Pogoda 01:17 Serwis info weekend 01:30 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 02:20 Pogoda 02:25 Sportowa niedziela 02:45 Głos mediów - magazyn 03:10 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 03:55 Woronicza 17 - program publicystyczny 05:05 Sąsiedzi - program publicystyczny 05:29 Reportaż TVP Info: Kościuszko na morzu - reportaż 05:50 Zakończenie programu